This proposal is a continuation of the research program the PI has been pursuing for the past twelve years. The principal objective of this research is the experimental analysis of the effects of alcohol on interpersonal interaction and social anxiety. More specifically, the goal is to study both the pharmacological and psychological determinants of alcohol's effects on intrapersonal and interpersonal processes, and to test particular psychological theories about the mechanisms underlying alcohol's anxiolytic or anxiogenic effects. Knowledge obtained from these studies can significantly inform the development of improved treatment methods and better relapse prevention strategies. Drinking to avoid or attenuate anxiety/stress is the most commonly identified proximal determinant of relapse. Alcohol's anxiolytic effects can be significantly moderated by the personal characteristics of the drinker. The present proposal focuses on two highly relevant individual difference variables: gender and familial history of alcoholism. Recent cognitive models of alcohol's effects on anxiety have revamped the traditional tension reduction theory, and this research evaluates two currently influential cognitive theories. Study 1 examines the effects of different doses of alcohol on self-image and self- evaluation in male and female social drinkers. An innovative methodology is proposed that (a) allows analysis of psychological functioning in which alcohol may have unique effects for women, and (b) provides an improved way of evaluating Hull's self- awareness theory. Study 2 uses the balanced placebo design to disentangle the separate and joint effects of alcohol and alcohol expectations on self-image and self-evaluation in male and female social drinkers. Study 3 uses the balanced placebo design to analyze the effects of alcohol and alcohol expectations on social anxiety and assertive behavior in male and female social drinkers. Half of the subjects will have history of parental alcoholism, the other half not. A positive parental history is predicted to increase alcohol's anxiolytic effects. Analysis of the respective effects of alcohol and alcohol expectations can shed light on how a positive family history for alcoholism places the individual at increased risk for alcohol abuse.